Galactic Council Session 216
Galactic Council Session 216 was perhaps the single most important meeting in its history. The outcome of the meeting would determine the fate of the Omniverse. It was requested as a full council hearing, All minor civilizations members all major civilizations members, all, foriegn alien,powers, even Scythururk attended the meeting from high in the rafters. The reapers even sent a their ambassador, and high officials to the meeting, Both nigrash and Rathal attended as well, this meeting was going to decide the fate of the Omniverse, concerning now the only Ancient Acsencdcy Technology in existence. A technology that was so far beyond even the progenitors, the plasmoid, and the Kal'Krika that if it was given to any one power it would make the civilization unstoppable. (Warning this page is going to be exceedingly long and debateable, so do not sum anything up in short, make it descriptive and long debate, pull races of all sorts in your past to come forward with their say on the this technology, decided which way they are going to vote and make it epic.) Pre-session Micheal Trillion began by entering through the public entrance as he was no longer a Galactic council member. Since no one on the major council he had strong ties with he proceeded to check in and see if Erex Malren was in. Finding him in Alex Solra's office was not surprising just understandable. Reporting to the Alec Solra's Seceratery wanting to ask if when Erex Malren was done with General Solra, he would be avalible for to talk about some very important affairs. When Erex Malren was done he was soon able to talk to him concerning the device after they had entered a secured room. When asked about the location of device Micheal Trillion said that when everyone was together he would make the object appear. Meanwhile, he did mention Rathal has it for safe keeping and is compeletely behind me on this. Taiidan Empire's opening Sounding from the Taiidan mask (Soundes like Ra in Stargate) a man in traditional Taiidan Empire robes stood up and began to talk. When the Taiidan Emperor walked in every Taiidan in the room included Erex Malren even though he was a former. The Emperor walked to the front of the chamber and spoke. A delegate who wasn't from the normal council stood up began to yell and when the Emperor heard the voice of the speaker he recognized them to be Tey'talian. The Tey'talian delegate yelling at the Taiidans. The Taiidan Emperor infuriated began to yell at the Tey'talians when a UGI human soldier ran to the Emperor and took a bullet from the Tey'talian. It was later found out they were not invited. Uranian's Opening Odo arose from his chair. The Emperor looked at Odo and removed his helmet. He showed his Extrosis that wasn't treated. Immortuti Imperium Opening Before the Imperium spokesman was able to get up from his chair to speak he saw out of the corner of his eye Tey'talians at the Taiidan Emperor. Just as the Tey'talian was about to fire a Shintak (a blade used by the Scythururk) cleaved the attempted assassian in half. The auditorium is hushed as the imperium delegate begins to speak. Micheal Trillion walks into the chamber through the east hallway. The Imperium Delagate continues. Micheal Trillion Opening Micheal Trillion enters near the podium unseen by everyone except to Erex Malren who points him out to the Taiidan Emperor. As he moves toward the podium a small disortion forms near the central projector. Stepping up to the podium he taps his microphone. No sound no feedback. Slightly rolling his eyes he bends down to open the dashboard and begin rewiring the microphone. Meanwhile the distortion grows stronger. And the audiotorium continuies to bicker. he get the wires fixed so he can speak. he tapps the microphone but he couldn't even hear himself over the din of of everyone arguing. Finally Micheal can't stand the loud noise any longer because he can't get anyones attention. Micheal hand signals Erex to slienece the crowd somehow, or to pass him a short range shotgun that make a lot of noise. Suddenly the distortion opens wide releasing a flash of white blue light, after the light fades from everyones eyes Rathal appears presenting himself to everyone causing a great deal of shock and awe among all those present. That is until the taiidan Emperor get his voice back. Taiidan Emperor Questions Rathal The Taiidan Emperor rises from his seat and walks up to Rathal unafraid while others were in fear. Seething with barely contained rage Rathal put empahsis on every single word. The Taiidan Emperor enraged at the though someone else was a parent to Taiidans. The Emperor was about to leave when Erex stops him "let me talk to him." Erex walks up to the podium. Micheal Trillion Tapping the microphone as if to end the conversation between the emperor and Rathal, he asked everyone if would put their personal differences aside for just a moment. The UGI Delegate stood up. Infuriated when Trillion looked at him and noticed it wasn't Solra. Michael Trillion looked at the UGI Delegate he noticed something about him him when he looked he asked about Solra, who died of natural causes the night before the calling. Erex Malren's departure During the talking amongst the people Erex Malren was given a datapad with orders and he went up to the floor. The earth delegate stood up. Erex Malren pressed a button and the walls opened up into windows and Task Force Gamma decloaked. The earth delegate puzzled and angry. Erex as he was walking out stopped and turned around clearly angry. Micheal Trillion called for a brief intersession to let some of the delgates ponder their questions and debate opinions concerning his reasoning for the device's future. Micheal Trillion catching Erex before he left to the gangplank, said to him a few words. After his bit Erex left for the Pegasus Galaxy. Back in Session Micheal Trillion reactivating his camo form, as the Ship begin to rise off the platform. Reentering the council chamber he watched as several more members reassembled. The UGI Delegate stands up Fenrir looks around to the entire Council and begins talking. The Uranians stand up. The Imperium stood up. The UGI Delegate stood up and looked at the device on the table and drew his weapon and shot at it. The Technology flickered, making everyone realize it was a hologram. Micheal approached the machine, first screening his thumb print then typing in a 84 digit code, (the room hears a tapping sound emnating from the device) as he prepares to press the button to send it to the heart of the Omniverse's death, one of the delagates a klingon, throws a small knife at Micheal which hits him in the collar drawing blood and knocking him to the floor. In the same instant, two razureth (not from the delegates) leap down from the ceiling, and grab the device, the klingon shouts as he is shot by Taiidan guard, "for the Talon!" But before the two razureth can reach the ceiling with the device, for a loud click is heard and where the two Razureth and the device were is now a cloud of energy which slowly falls back to the floor disspating as it goes down. One of the Taiidan troops got to Micheal Trillion first, "My lord, look at him." With the knife peircing the circutry and cutting a vein to the neck the holographic enhancer destroyed anyone who got a lookj at Micheal Trillion now saw him for his true age, Micheal Trillion was a 121 years old and age had caught up with him." Aftermath Later in the medical facility on board the station. Category:Galactic Council